


Secret Matters

by Synnerxx



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-15
Updated: 2008-08-15
Packaged: 2018-06-10 13:03:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6957583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synnerxx/pseuds/Synnerxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Secret matters of the heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secret Matters

**Author's Note:**

> written in my english class. i think eighth grade.

Thump Thump Thump

That is what I hear

What do you hear?

The light tone is pretty

Underlying the hope of peace

Why that?

I think it's a melancholy song

What do you think?

Why is it sad?

I know not but what I hear

Can you tell me?

Do the words come easier to you than to me?

The dim lights make it hard to see

The smoke that fills the air make it hard to breathe

Of course, it's all in my head, but isn't that where everything is?

Everything that matters anyway.

Do I matter?

Do you matter?

Should we matter?

Is it for other people to decide if we matter or not?

Do we decide?

Can we decide?

I don't know

Do you?

Would you tell me if you did?

Or would you gather your secrets close to your heart and never let them go for fear of losing something important?

Fear of losing yourself?

What does that mean anyway?

How can you lose yourself?

Sure, you can lose sight of who you are, but to lose yourself completely?

I think I know

And I think it's okay as long as we come back home to ourselves

We'll be okay in the world


End file.
